The Legend of Korra
by bowow0708
Summary: Someone was found floating in the bay of Republic City. How will he affect the lives of everyone? Runs parallel with series. Details inside. *Edit* Being re-uploaded from ATLA section. More details inside.


Disclaimer I do not own Avatar or Legend of Korra

Prologue

The twilight sky was slowly growing darker as a ferry sailed on the bay of Republic City.

Korra, having just finished giving her speech to the public, was mobbed by reporters and civilians alike as she and Tenzin tried to make their way to the docks and back to Air Temple Island. By the time the mob of reporters and civilians had dispersed, the sun was already low in the horizon, and both Korra and Tenzin were exhausted from the day's events.

"That was crazy." Said Korra, then she looked over at Tenzin. "Do you and the council have to deal with that every time you make an announcement?"

Tenzin looked as calm as ever, but was also noticeably tired. "Yes and no." He said. "We have to deal with the reporters, but since you're the Avatar the people got excited and came to see you in person."

"Yeah, well I'm glad that it's over."

"I agree."

Korra leaned back on the railing, looked up at the stars and took a deep breath. When she exhaled a small burst of fire lit up her face for a quick moment.

Tenzin spoke up. "You know Korra. That speech you gave was good. Although from a political standpoint it was a bit too honest, but still it was good."

She lifted up her head to face Tenzin. "Thanks, Tenzin."

Then she turned and leaned forwards on the railing, watching the waves and thought about what happened that day. After a while she spotted something in the distance. At first she thought that it was just a piece of driftwood, but as it got closer she could see that someone was clutching to the piece of floating wood.

The moment she realized that it was a person, Korra immediately jumped off the ferry and into the cold water. Surprising Tenzin with her actions. "Korra?" He quickly ran to the side of the ferry and watched.

Using her Water-bending she quickly reached the piece of driftwood. She grabbed onto the wood's passenger and pulled him off. The next thing she knew, she was suddenly sinking into the water. Korra managed to bring them up to the surface, but she had to put more effort into keeping both of them afloat.

They were both illuminated by the ferry's searchlight and Korra shouted. "Over here!"

She dragged the unconscious drifter and made her way closer to the ferry. As she both swam and used Water-bending to get them to the ferry, her foot hit something. Looking down she saw that person she was trying to save gripped onto a large leather bag. Korra tried to get him to let go of the bag, but even though unconscious the person wouldn't let go.

When the ferry had gotten close enough she let both herself and the guy she was trying to rescue sink a few feet before shooting them both onto the ferry. They landed roughly on the deck because the bag that the guy held on to got caught on the railing.

"Korra!" Shouted Tenzin in concern.

"I'm alright Tenzin." She said and quickly crawled to the person that she had just saved.

Rolling him on his back, she put her ear to his chest, listening. He was barely breathing. Waving her hands in front of herself she bent the water out of his lungs. When she got most of it out, he jerked up coughing out the rest of it.

He lifted up his head for a moment, giving Korra a confused look before collapsing back into unconsciousness.

"Is he alright?" Asked Tenzin.

"I think so." She said, standing up and dried both herself and the guy with her bending.

Two White-Lotus sentries came to them.

"Get this man to the sickbay." Ordered Tenzin.

They nodded and ran off to get a stretcher.

Korra looked over the guy that she had just rescued. The light was dim and she couldn't see his face very well. Fire-bending a small flame to illuminate him, she looked over his clothes, actually they didn't resemble anything like clothes at all, they looked more like rags, and the color was faded to such an extent that Korra couldn't even guess what its original color was.

When the sentries came back, they carried the guy away.

Tenzin watched as they took him away. He spoke to Korra "It was a good thing you spotted him. You probably saved his life."

"Yeah, I guess I did."

She then noticed the large bag that the guy had been clutching onto so hard when they were in the water. "Hey take look at this." She said.

"What is it?" Tenzin asked and crouched next to her.

"I don't know, but it must be important since he held on to it so tightly." She said as she opened the leather bag.

The inside was surprisingly dry. It revealed several different kinds of swords and knives. That surprised both Tenzin and Korra.

'No wonder he was so hard to keep afloat.' Thought Korra. She lifted out one of the swords. Most, if not all of them were short to moderate in length.

The handle of the sword she examined was masterfully carved to comfortably fit the hand. There was no distinguishable pommel but the end was curved into a hook as extra insurance against the blade slipping. When Korra drew the sword from its scabbard it revealed the strangest sword she had ever seen. Though she had never seen many swords inside the compound that she lived in for most of her Avatar training. Instead of the classic straight or slightly curved sword that she expected. The blade of the sword was wavy*. It reminded her of how the large eels swam in the oceans of the south pole.

The handle of the sword fit her hand almost perfectly. The carvings were making the grip very comfortable. Tenzin looked at the sword she held in interest.

"Tenzin, have you ever seen a sword like this before?" She asked him as she watched how the wavy blade bent the light.

He shook his head. "It is a very peculiar sword." He said. "Who do you think he is?" He asked.

"As if I know." She said and sheathed the wavy sword and placing it back into the leather bag with the other swords.

They both stood in silence as they docked on Air Temple Island.

They walked off the ship and were greeted by Tenzin's wife Pema.

Pema and Tenzin exchanged their affections, then Pema looked over at Korra. "I heard your speech over the radio." She said smiling.

"Really? How was it?" Asked Korra.

"It was wonderful. You did really well out there." She complimented.

"Thanks, Pema."

They heard footsteps from the gangplank and watched as two sentries carried the guy she had rescued on a stretcher.

"Put him in one of the spare rooms. And get one of the healers to look after him" Ordered Tenzin.

The Sentries nodded and carried him off.

"Who is that?" Asked Pema, pointing to the stretcher as the Sentries bustled away.

"Korra rescued him. She found him hanging on to a piece of driftwood." answered Tenzin.

"Well in any case, dinner's ready and we wouldn't want it to get cold now would we?" said Pema.

"Alright! I'm starving." Said Korra shouldering the large leather bag which sounded with distinctive clinks of wood and metal.

*The sword is called a Kris.

Author's Notes:Hello People! I just started watching The Legend Of Korra and I'm hooked. This is going to be a long term project that I will be doing as this is the hardest thing that you can ever do in writing fanfiction. Making a fanfic that runs parallel with the canon! This is different than the usual addition of an OC to the original storyline, since The Legend of Korra is pretty new and is not complete. I will have to adjust and mould every chapter so that it will be seamless with the canon. Even though I only have, including this, three stories under my belt, and one of them isn't even finished yet. I will make one chapter for each episode. Ideally each new chapter will come out a day or two after the latest episode comes out. But I live outside of the US so I have to wait for people to upload the episodes online before I can watch them. I suggest that you watch the episode of the corresponding chapter first before reading it as this can drift quite far or be almost seamless with the story.

*Edit*

Hi! If anyone who's reading this for the first time, this was originally posted in the ATLA section of Fanfiction, but I just found out about this section a little while back so I'll be redoing, rewriting and reposting the chapters here. Originally this was supposed to be uploaded a day or two after the actual episode aired, but things got out of hand and this story fell by the wayside. But now with Book Two: Spirits coming up so I wanna get this finished before then and get back to the promised schedule of updating the story.

Please Leave A Review!


End file.
